


Unfinished Business

by TheChampion04



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bluffing, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friendship, Grey Wardens, Humor, Mage Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Sassy Hawke, Self-Sacrifice, Unexpected Romance, Wicked Grace, potential threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChampion04/pseuds/TheChampion04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana returns to Skyhold coming back from the Fade. She feels guilty for choosing the fate of Grey Warden Stroud, but cannot help but believe it was the right decision and ignoring the obvious one. These thoughts are eating away at her, and heads back to her bedroom for much needed rest. Who she finds waiting for her however, was definitely not who she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I, of course, do not own Bioware or any of it's characters. Simply having sexy parties in my head and posting them on the internet.

Ellana was exhausted after coming back from the Fade. Her chest felt heavy after witnessing the sacrifice of Stroud, but she reminded herself that it was his decision to uphold the honor of the Grey Wardens. Even so, she still carried guilt from his death. She was unaccustomed to people willing to die for her cause. Each time it happened, Ellana found it harder and harder to be positive about what they were doing. Cassandra was always quick to remind her that a war affected everyone and many lives would be lost to gain victory. Such was the Warden's oath. Ellana detested it. She despised this war and Corypheus for what he had done to this world. He had forced her hand into making impossible decisions far too many times.  
  
These thoughts ate away at the Inquisitor’s weary mind. Retiring for the evening would be a welcome break from her troubles. Unless nightmares plagued her sleep as they seemed to do more and more often lately. She sighed then glanced to Varric as they trudged down the main hall of Skyhold. He almost lost his closest friend, but was handling it well; even better than her if she was honest. Or, perhaps he was merely pretending everything was okay, as he often did. Either way, his relief over having Hawke safe and sound was clear. For a moment they both worried Hawke would make that fatal choice, but Ellana would never have let that happen. In the end, she took Stroud’s side and supported his reasoning for being the one to stay behind. Hawke wasn’t happy about it, but there was no room to argue at the time.  
  
"I knew Stroud,” Varric said suddenly, as if he could read her thoughts. “Not well. He led the Wardens near Kirkwall. Few people were acquainted with him, but he was a hero when it mattered. He wasn't the first man to fall to Corypheus and he won't be the last. This story is no good for heroes."  
  
Hawke considered his words then gave a short nod. Stroud WAS a hero, and even if everyone else in the world forgot his sacrifice, she never would. "You must be glad that Hawke made it back in one piece," she replied, trying to take her mind off of his death. Her statement earned her a handsome grin from her favorite dwarf, which proved she had made the right call.  
  
"Yep, closest thing I've seen to a miracle."  
  
Ellana smiled in return, but noted the way he closed off from her again. He said very little since they left the Fade, which was unusual for him. Normally he talked her head off, even long after she stopped paying attention. She wondered if he and the others saw her differently now after seeing the truth of what happened at the Conclave. If they did she hoped it was a new form of understanding, not fear or loathing.  
  
She watched as her friend let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his eyes. It was obvious fatigue had caught up with him. Maybe that was the reason he seemed so distant. A girl could hope.  
  
"Hawke asked me to write to everyone in Kirkwall and tell them where he’s headed next. Maker, I'm glad I won't be doing any of this in person. I should let you rest Inquisitor. It’s been a long few days for all of us."  
  
Ellana nodded and stayed in place until he was out of sight before making her way towards her quarters. Many things weighed on them both, but it seemed he would be staying; even after everything that happened in the Fade. That truth eased her mind considerably. Perhaps all he needed was some time to process recent events and throw himself into writing to keep his mind distracted. After he did that, he would return to the same old lovable dwarf she knew. Hopefully.  
  
The march up her steps took more out of her than the trek to Skyhold. Her muscles ached, her eyelids threatened to close before she even reached her bed, and the state of her appearance was most unpleasant. She imagined she looked more like a walking corpse than elf. After what seemed like ages, Ellana finally reached her bedroom and shuffled inside with a yawn.  
  
Without hesitation she began dismantling her armor, removing one buckle and strap after another. After struggling with it for a time, all of her gear fell to the floor in random piles. She was so tired, she didn’t even notice the figure lying in her bed. Normally her peripherals would've caught the other person in the room, but with her stamina at its lowest she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
Just as she was slipping out of her boots, a deep familiar voice startled her out of her tiredness in an instant. "Never understood how Varric got Aveline to approve of this smut, but I suppose it's not the worst he's written."  
  
She gasped and turned, her eyes widening. Hawke himself was relaxed on her bed with his legs elongated and crossed as he read her copy of “Swords and Shields.” Ellana could do nothing but stare in stunned silence as he casually avoided eye contact and thumbed through the pages.  
  
“Varric will be quite pleased to know he has a fan," he added with a sly smirk.  
  
Ellana blinked and eyed him slowly. The initial shock of seeing a man in her bed faded and was quickly replaced with curiosity. Why hadn’t the Champion of Kirkwall left like he said? "I thought you went off to go find the Wardens and warn them," she managed to squeak out after a few dumbstruck seconds.  
  
Hawke slammed the book shut, causing her to jump, and finally shot her a calculating stare. "For all he knows, I have."  
  
He set the book back in its original spot on her nightstand before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing. He moved towards her with attentive eyes locked on hers like a preying beast, causing her stomach to flop around inside of her. It made her both excited and nervous to know he had been waiting for her in her chambers. It wasn’t as if he had gotten lost leaving the fortress. It was evident Hawke’s urgency to leave earlier was merely a ruse.  
  
"May I ask why you decided to show up in my chambers unannounced?" Ellana asked, trying to sound aggravated that he’d just invaded her privacy, but really she wasn’t that annoyed. Hawke was a handsome man and his intentions were plainly obvious. She just wasn’t sure she believed them. The Champion of Kirkwall was in her bedroom. It didn’t make sense.  
He didn’t seem to care about her mock displeasure judging by the leering gaze he roamed over her. The expression made her weak, but she did her best to remain poised.  
  
"I WAS on my way out of Skyhold, but convinced myself to come back for some unfinished business."  
  
It took Ellana several moments to realize how close he had gotten. When he spoke, his warm breath grazed her forehead and she nearly fell out of her own body. Wouldn’t that be a sight?  
  
Hawke stood almost a foot taller. She had to stare almost straight up to meet his eyes. Her ears twitched and she instantly grew flustered by his close presence. It was unnerving yet enthralling; frightening yet comforting. Truthfully, she was relieved to see him after the hours she spent accepting he had left without saying goodbye.  
  
Ellana barely knew Hawke, but in the short time she spent with him they managed to form quite the bond. Neither of them expected it, but neither seemed to mind. They were instantly drawn to one another; infatuated by each others humor and charisma. Leliana called it fate. Ellana didn’t know if she believed in such things, but she had to admit that something within her spoke to something within him the first time they met.  
  
"What sort of unfinished business? Did you promise Dorian you would let him style that mop on your head?" Ellana asked with a hint of sarcasm, trying desperately not to fall apart in front of him. It only made Hawke flaunt that damn charming smile of his, defeating her purpose.    
  
"Ouch, Inquisitor. And here I was under the impression that you liked my hair and wanted to run your hands through it," Hawke teased, quick to throw the focus back onto her. She wasn't sure just how red her face had gotten at this point, but those alluring eyes of his were causing her knees to buckle.  
  
"I—I do….Like your hair I mean," Ellana admitted in embarrassment before looking away from him for a moment to compose herself.  
  
Hawke grinned broadly at her confession. Not only was she the most beautiful elf he had ever seen, she also possessed a sense of humor, plenty of sass, and a sweet charm he could not resist. Hawke adored her the moment he first laid eyes on her. He remembered giving Varric plenty of lip for not telling him how amazing she was. If he had known, he may have made an effort to join the Inquisition a lot sooner. "Dorian is definitely not the reason I came back," he told her as he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.  
  
The amber in her eyes when they met his shined with a golden glow that left him wanting, but he resisted; not knowing how far she would allow him to cross her boundaries. He was a human and she, Dalish. She could despise him on principle alone, but the redness in her cheeks and the subtle quake of her lips told him otherwise. He wanted so badly to touch them with his own.  
  
"Then why did you?" Ellana asked, her breath catching as he stepped even closer.  
  
"I wanted to thank you," Hawke answered as he tucked a stray hair behind her pointed ear.  
  
His statement confused her, but it was hard to comprehend much while being touched so delicately. "You came back to thank me? For what?"  
  
Hawke slid his fingers gently to her cheek then rested his palm against the heat radiating from her face. It only drew him closer in an attempt to feel more of her warmth. "For keeping me from making a fatal mistake."  
  
Ellana’s heart raced in her chest. She had no idea how to respond to his actions. Until this point interacting with him had come so effortlessly, but now she didn’t know which way was up. None of his sudden attraction towards her made any sense. He respected her and they worked well together, but his current advances sent waves of confusion through her. Should his sudden interest make her uneasy… or happy? She was attracted to him, there was no denying that, but had never considered doing anything about it. Hawke certainly possessed a gift for the element of surprise.  
  
"No need to thank me. I-I did what I felt was right. I couldn't allow you to make that kind of a sacrifice. The world needs you." Ellana’s explanation was only partly true and Hawke knew it. She could fool many people into believing anything she said, but not him.  
  
"The world, or you?" Hawke challenged, leaving her struggling to think straight.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself..."  
  
Everything was moving so fast. How long had he been waiting to do this? Hawke became a part of her life faster than the Anchor marked her hand, but already had such a powerful hold over her. He could read her like a book and Ellana was not used to feeling so vulnerable or transparent.  
  
"Oh, but that's just part of my irresistible charm," he boasted before resting his forehead lightly against hers. His pull was so magnetic she had no power left to pull away.  
  
And she didn’t want to.  
  
She released a gentle sigh and relaxed as his fingers slid from her face down to the small of her back. The touch was innocent enough, but made her tremble. His hand was massive in comparison to her curves and she responded to his touch as easily as breathing.  
  
"I couldn't let you die," she murmured, more to herself than him.  
  
"Yes, you've said that already. Tell me why." Hawke's voice rumbled low from his chest as he pulled her tight against him, making her breathe a hushed moan.  
  
Ellana discovered something very important in that moment. She adored being in his arms. The sturdiness of his body pressed to hers filled her with so much desire, she could barely stand it. Her eyes lingered on his face for way too long. Everything about it was absolute perfection, but what stood out the most to her was his mouth. Her mind wandered to devilish things involving what Hawke could do with it, but he asked a question and it was probably a good idea to stop gawking at him and answer it.    
  
She cleared her throat, but her voice still sounded husky and thick when she spoke. "Well…If you were dead…you certainly wouldn’t be here about to do whatever it is you’re planning on doing to me. You still haven’t told me exactly what your intentions are Champion."  
  
Her own words surprised her. Seconds ago she had been trembling in his arms like a timid lamb. Now, she was practically daring him to make a move. Was this man a desire demon? Not a chance in Thedas, but he was...something else entirely.  
  
Her boldness seemed to please him enough to react by pulling her even closer. "Why don’t I just show you instead?" he asked flirtatiously as his hand slid upwards along her spine and his mouth moved in so close she could almost taste it.  
  
His teasing question was her absolute breaking point. How could he stand there holding back with so much tension radiating between them? No more. With as much courage as she could assemble, Ellana closed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. She held back at first, but after a few seconds she couldn’t help kissing him with everything she had. It felt as if she had waited centuries to have her mouth against his.  
  
Hawke wasn't one to be taken by surprise, that was usually his job, but her move left him stunned. Her eagerness was unexpected, but more than welcomed. He had planned on prolonging the teasing until she was begging him for more, but after a kiss like THAT he couldn’t keep himself from indulging in his unrelenting hunger for her.  
  
He parted their lips to deepen the kiss and she moaned softly into his mouth, causing a jolt of pleasure to run down his back. Their lips explored one another as hands moved frantically in a blind effort to find the right place to settle. Keeping them in one place, however, was unbearable. He had to feel as much of her as possible.  
  
Ellana was lost in their passion now. She hoped with everything she had that this wasn’t some sick illusion her tired mind was inflicting upon her. That would be just her luck, but this was too intense to be a hallucination. His mouth, his hands; it was all too real. She hadn’t even realized how badly she wanted this until it was actually happening.  
  
Her fingers ran through the thickness of his dark disheveled hair as her entire body melted into his arms. The feel of his stubble grazing her sensitive skin was sexier than she could have ever imagined. Her chin was sore from it and she could barely breathe, but she kept exploring the wonders of his mouth until her lungs were screaming for air. When they did finally part she was barely able to speak. "Hawke, tell me I'm not dreaming,” she begged as his lips found the curve of her neck and kissed it tenderly.  
  
When he heard her panting words he bit into her skin and growled quietly against it. The whimpering sound she made drove him wild with lust. "I've had enough dreams to last me a lifetime, but if we are I hope neither of us wake up."  
  
With that said he claimed her mouth more fervently with both hands grasping the sides of her face.  
  
The room was spinning and Ellana no longer possessed the strength to stand on her own. Her legs buckled and like the gentleman he was, Hawke lifted her toes from the ground so she wouldn’t have to. She instinctively hugged his hips with her knees and their mouths never parted as he carried her towards her bed. He didn’t need to ask if that was what she wanted; her desperate hands and heated kisses did that for her. She couldn’t have stopped the passion flowing between them if she tried.  
  
Hawke was so enthralled by her, he stopped paying attention to the world around him. Once they were close to the bed he lost his footing and stumbled into the nightstand, causing "Swords and Shields" to fall to the floor. Ellana squealed in his mouth as he almost dropped her then smiled and laughed at his clumsiness. For the first time she saw Hawke turn a different color and it was one of the most endearing things she had ever seen.  
  
They were too eager, their movements too hectic. If they were going to do this, she wanted to remember every second in vivid detail. She detached herself from him with a warm smile then slid down his chest before finding her footing. “Let’s slow this down a little shall we?”  
  
She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as she unfastened her tunic without pause and slid it over her head. Her hair fell around her and Hawke swore he believed in all the Elven gods in that moment. She was breathtaking. He quickly followed suit, thankful he had already rid himself of his armor just in case he was lucky enough to make it this far. He pulled his shirt over his head and exposed his mouthwatering physique, which was covered in just the right amount of dark chest hair leading all the way down past his breaches.  
  
Ellana bit her lip seeing him half undressed for the first time and was instantly hungry for more.  
She hooked her fingers into his waistband to pull him towards her. Hawke found himself in less control than he was accustomed to, but if Ellana insisted on taking the reins he wasn’t about to argue. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss. While she was preoccupied he unlaced his breeches and without asking, decided to assist with hers.  
  
The feeling of Hawke disrobing her was unbearable and exhilarating. Her lower belly started to burn so hot she could swear she was igniting into flames. Had she'd known he was going to be this stimulating; she would have taken this opportunity a long time ago. Damn Varric for keeping Hawke from her for so long.  
  
Of course pursuing him had its consequences. Would anyone accept this? Or would her followers look down on her for fraternizing? The two of them had a relentless amount of responsibilities looming over them given the positions they had to uphold. Was it so hard to believe that they would meet and find comfort in one another?  
  
He was a bit of a smart ass, but his charm worked on her before she could even bat him an eyelash. Not only that, he stepped up to support her when she needed it the most. He was the only one with incite to help the Inquisition better understand Corypheus and the type of monster he was. Having him with her in the Fade caused a lot of tension for everyone, but he fought valiantly beside her and was willing to die to save the world from destruction. Now she was caught up in his orbit and wondering if she had this much of a profound effect on him.  
  
Enough thinking Ellana, just take him.  
  
She smiled once she was able to refocus on the present then took his hands and sat on the edge of her bed. Hawke moved between her knees and she noticed his straining arousal trying to break free. It caused more desire to pool in her belly as images of him being inside of her entered her mind. With shortened breaths, Ellana brought her hand up deliberately to feel his bulge from beneath the fabric while looking him right in the eye.  
  
His mouth fell open slightly in response and he ran his fingers through her hair before bending down to kiss her passionately. He crawled over her, forcing her to lay back against the bed. The weight of him caused the mattress to sink in slightly and for some reason it only increased her need for him. She wanted him crushing her down into the sheets more than anything.  
  
His hands moved slowly up her quaking thighs and he gripped the waist of her trousers before sliding them from her legs. Seconds later he did the same with his own before huddling his body to hers and fulfilling her wish. She moaned into his lungs when she felt the firmness of his sex press between her legs. She opened herself to grant him entry and pulled on him feverishly. She didn’t want to wait a second longer.  
  
He was insistent on torturing her, however, and moved his mouth to kiss along her neck instead. The heat of his breath was mind-altering when his hand began messaging her breast she fell apart at the seams. The pleasure was more than she could bear she pleaded with him to take her, but Hawke was unyielding. His sinful grin grew to one corner of his mouth and he laughed wickedly against her skin, making it worse.  
  
Ellana’s patience was wearing thin. With all her strength she shoved him off of her and pushed him to the bed so he was now on his back. She quickly moved on top and straddled him with a purpose that made Hawke huff in disbelief. With her own magical touch she ran her fingers up his abdomen and savoring every hill and valley of his taught muscles. Two could play this teasing game.  
  
"You are insufferable."  
  
Hawke smirked. "Most women find it sexy."  
  
That earned Hawke a punch in the shoulder, but it only made him laugh. "Watch it Champion, or you'll get a fire ball to your manhood."  
  
"That sounds more enticing than you might think," he quipped back before sitting up and grabbing her by the waist with a firm grip. The movement pressed her into his hips and she moaned softly. She tried to think of something sarcastic to shoot back in return, but he looked so damn enticing she couldn’t help but lean in and claim his mouth once more.  
  
Just when she was about to slide her hand down to his groin and get lost in the moment again, the sound of Dorian's voice called to her from the staircase. The vain Tevinter mage then proceeded to go on and on about her joining in on a few rounds of Wicked Grace or he would be forced to drag her down her stairs.  
  
Ellana barely had time to throw herself off of Hawke in alarm and yank the sheets up before their unexpected visitor was charging into her bedroom area like he owned the damn place. His mouth stopped moving the second he laid eyes on them; a miracle considering he rarely stopped talking once you got him started. He blinked with surprise before grinning and coughing into his hand. "Oh my. This explains quite a bit. I believe Bull owes me some coin."  
  
Ellana was absolutely humiliated. She quickly readjusted the blankets to make sure everything was covered before shooting him a scolding glance. "Dorian! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"  
  
"And miss the show? Why, that would be a sin to my nature," Dorian snickered.  
  
Hawke wasn’t as ashamed as his Elven partner. He merely sat back on his elbows and grinned, finding the situation entertaining. As painful as it was to have to stop, this would be a good story to look back on and laugh at. The taste of Ellana’s tongue was still in his mouth and he wanted nothing more than to continue, but the look on her face told him that their intimate moment together was coming to an end.  
  
Well, not if he had anything to say about it.  
  
He shot their guest a wicked gaze. "Why stop at coin, Dorian? You're more than welcome to join us," he offered before leaning over and nibbling on Ellana's pointed ear. The gesture caused Dorian to laugh heartily, but Ellana to turn as red as red lyrium. She shot Hawke a scowl and hit him with a pillow; not finding his teasing at all amusing.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Dorian obliged before moving over, grabbing the other end of the sheets, and plopping down beside them. Hawke seemed more than satisfied with another man in their bed, something surprising to Ellana, but she quickly turned and pressed her palm against his shoulder to stall him.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Can you PLEASE just wait downstairs and give us some privacy?" Ellana pleaded with the Mage before shoving at him pitifully.  
  
Dorian sent her a mock pout before sighing and standing once more. "Fine, don't share."  
  
As tempting as it was to have a man as beautiful as Dorian join them, she knew he was bluffing and she was not in the mood for it. He was interrupting what promised to be one of the best nights of her life and it was mostly her fault for forgetting they had plans. The night before she told Dorian that if they managed to get out of the Fade alive, she would join in on the little card game with the rest of her friends. After speaking with Varric she had assumed everyone was calling it a night.  
  
"I promise I'll be right down," she told him impatiently, saying anything to get him to leave.  
  
"Oh, nonsense, take all the time you need. I'll make sure to keep everyone busy until you're ready. It was a pleasure seeing you again Hawke." With a wink and wave of his hand, Dorian nodded and left them alone to continue where they left off.  
  
"Be seeing you Dorian," Hawke bid him adieu.  
  
"Oh I'll be looking forward to it," Dorian called from down the steps. After a few more seconds they could hear the door shutting behind him and Ellana relaxed considerably. How embarrassing.  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh and planted her face in her hands, feeling so self-conscious and mortified. Of all the people to walk in on them. He would never let her live this down. Hawke couldn't help but find her bashfulness charming. He sat up, took her by the arm, and pulled her back against him. "Now, where were we?"  
  
She blinked and opened her mouth to discuss what happened, but Hawke plunged his lips powerfully against hers before she could get a word out. She gasped into his inviting mouth and before she knew it, he was back on top of her to continue where they had left off. He positioned himself exactly how he was when it all started by pressing his hips between hers. Judging by the firmness of his manhood, Ellana realized that he hadn’t stopped lusting for her for a second, even with Dorian interrupting them. Or….maybe….  
  
Did getting caught arouse him?  
  
“You dirty bastard,” Ellana provoked with a raised eyebrow once he stopped kissing her to smile down at her.  
  
“What can I say? I love an audience,” Hawke whispered seductively in her ear. “Now, what were you saying about me being insufferable?” He licked his tongue against the nape of her neck and carefully peppered kissed down to her collar bone.  
  
Ellana could barely think the second his mouth touched her. His beard tickled her skin and she went straight back to being filled with desire. “I don’t even remember.”  
  
Only he didn’t stop at her collar bone. Hawke lowered to her chest and hovered above her perked breasts. After eyeing them hungrily he took a hardened nipple between his is teeth and bit softly, nearly sending Ellana to the edge right then and there. She let out a pleased moan and bucked her hips up against him. He kept his mouth in place and licked her lightly with the tip of his tongue. The man liked to kill women with a bit of tongue-in-cheek apparently. Waves of pleasure made her skin prickle, and she gripped at his torso trying to force him further, but he did not concede.  Instead he traveled even further to her stomach, not leaving an area of skin untouched; all the way down until he was directly above her pulsating heat between her thighs. She was glistening wet with arousal and aching for him to touch her there. So he did.  
  
The second she felt him take a mouthful of her sex, she cried with fulfillment. The pleasure was so unbelievably intense that she arched her back towards the ceiling and dug her fingers firmly into her sheets. Each lap and flick of his tongue sent her heart catapulting out of her chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. The warmth down below transformed into electricity that sent shock-waves throughout her entire body. He was bringing her to her breaking point, but he wasn’t finished with her yet.  
  
Before he tossed her over the edge, he stopped. Ellana slammed herself back down on the bed with a gasp and glanced down to him with pleading eyes. Hawke marveled at the rise and fall of her chest and saw her look up at him with a wanton gaze. He grinned wickedly and slid back up to kiss her mouth. Ellana about had enough of his fondling, and threw herself back on top of him again. Only this time she locked his wrists in place.  
  
“You’re a very bad man Hawke.” Ellana lured him back right where she wanted him. He didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“And an even worse Mage.”  
  
Little veins of lightning began to appear from his hands. He sat up like before and he moved a couple digits right up next to her center and sent little electric shocks through her that made her moan even louder than before. The feeling stunned her and she threw her arms around Hawke’s broad shoulders before planting her lips against his. She allowed him to play, but still yearned for more of him and held onto him tightly the longer he pleasured her. Her auburn hair spilled down his back as he kept his fingers in place. Their bodies were bound to one another, causing Ellana to lose all sense of herself and want him more than ever.  
  
Hawke was so determined to pleasure her he didn’t even feel her reposition herself until she was already sliding him into her. His breath hitched for the first time. She was so tight he could hardly concentrate on what he was doing. She started to rock her hips against him and the length of his cock was immense. He moaned her name against her neck with a labored breath and held onto her as if she were his only life line. Ellana felt every inch of him push deep inside her. Each thrust was becoming more purpose driven than the last that it had her nearly catatonic, but she was able to keep up with him.  
  
His arms reached up and wrapped around her as he rolled her back against the sheets. He found her lips again and synced their bodies like the tides of the ocean. By now Ellana was enchanted and spell bound as he continued to drive his lust into her. Her fingers managed to find his plump backside to feel his body move intimately inside her. Her moans and whimpers were like a siren song, and Hawke had little control left. She was such a delicate looking elf, but she made love like a goddess and had command of his every desire. All he wanted was to give her everything he had and she kept begging for more. The more he gave the wider her legs stretched until she could no longer handle much more of it as desperately as she tried.  
  
Ellana’s entire body wrapped around his when waves of pleasure took them both over the edge. Hawke gave her one last plunge and her back contracted in smooth reply. His release nearly doubled him over, but he kept himself propped up so he wouldn’t crush her. Their chests were heaving and beads of sweat dripped from their skin. He kept himself in place for a moment and she could feel him still pulsating within her. Ellana reached up and ran a delicate hand through his damp and tousled hair. His eyes gazed into hers as if discovering every mystery ever told to him. His breath poured over her as he leaned in to kiss her lips delicately.  
  
Once their mouths parted, Ellana felt his body fall back beside her. She was quick to roll over and rest her head against her hand with her elbow on the bed. She flashed him a charming smile before reaching out to play with his chest hair.  
  
“That was…unbelievable.” Hawke could barely put it into words, and was still breathing heavily from exhausted ecstasy. “You are….not what I expected.”  
  
“I get that a lot,” Ellana teased playfully into his ear which made him snort out in laughter.  
  
"Putting all those stereotypes to rest, one human at a time,” He added. “Pervert,” Hawke poked fun as he reached around and tugged on her ear impishly.  
  
“Where did you learn to do that thing with your fingers?" Ellana asked while twiddling her fingers up in the air. "If the Chantry knows about it, no wonder they want to lock you all up. I doubt they teach you that in the Circle.”  
  
“I wasn’t taught magic in the Circle,” Hawke corrected.  
  
“Oh.” Ellana was actually thrown off by that piece of information. She had almost forgotten what little she knew about the Champion. “So you’re an apostate.”  
  
“That I am," Hawke replied matter-of-factly. "And you’re Dalish."  
  
"This is true." Ellana didn't correct him, instead choosing to keep toying with his mess of hair.  
  
"And quite the feisty one. I've never met a Dalish like you." Hawke was staring at her while she played.  
  
"Even more true," she said proudly. This puzzled Hawke and he could only guess at what sort of history she had hidden away. Even after all that happened in the Fade, the Inquisitor remained a mystery to him. It only drew him closer to her; as if doing so would reveal more truth.  
  
He took her chin gently in his hand and tipped her head so that she would look him in the eye. "And I hope I never do."  
He pulled her close and claimed her mouth once more, giving every ounce of tenderness he could spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give a shout out to my best friend Krista Rabbit who has done wonders for me as a Beta and Editor for this one shot. I truly feel this is one of my best works and I could not have done it without her help. She is the best and I'm pretty sure I owe her my first born child. 
> 
> She is an amazing writer and has some equally amazing works as well. Check them out!!!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaRabbit/profile
> 
> PS: I intend to add art for this. It's been hella busy for me at my job, so unfortunately it'll have to wait. I just couldn't wait to post this. Not to worry though. It's coming soon ;)


End file.
